


Matar dos pájaros

by Lila_Negra



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fighting Kink, Fights, High School, Lesbian Character, Mención al EreAnnie, Mención al EreMika, Shoujo-ai, Yuri, mikannie - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 20:50:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15957281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lila_Negra/pseuds/Lila_Negra
Summary: Lo que más le molestaba era el rumor —esparcido por Armin, seguramente— de que las broncas que se echaban con Mikasa se debían a que (palabras textuales): “competían por Eren”. ¿En qué cuernos pensaba la gente que comentaba esas patrañas? ¿Cómo iba a deshacerse de esas habladurías?Advertencias: Este drabble transcurre en un universo alternativo moderno (escuela secundaria). Se juega con la idea de las siguientes parejas: EreAnnie, EreMika y AnnieMikasa. No hay lemon ni nada subido de tono.





	Matar dos pájaros

**Author's Note:**

> Agradezco a **Agatha Cris** , quien me inspiró e hizo la ilustración de la portada; a **EreBell** , que la diseñó; y a **Marcos** , que leyó el primer borrador.
> 
>  **Disclaimer** : Los personajes pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, pero el relato es completamente mío.

Lo que más le molestaba era el rumor —esparcido por Armin, seguramente— de que las broncas que se echaban con Mikasa se debían a que (palabras textuales): “competían por Eren”.

Mierda, ¿quién iba a competir por ese tarado? Y además, ¿acaso Mikasa no era la media hermana? ¿No se les había podido ocurrir un chisme más enfermo?

La realidad era que lisa y llanamente Annie no soportaba haber encontrado una persona que fuera tan… ¡tan fuerte como ella!

En su colegio anterior, era famosa por su técnica en artes marciales. Había tumbado de un solo golpe a un chico que trató de sobrepasarse con ella en el recreo y más tarde había hecho huir a unos delincuentes que merodeaban la zona e intentaban robar a su mejor amigo, Bertholdt. Pero ahora que había caído en este colegio privado —¿por qué diablos su padre había creído que sería bueno para ella cambiar?— no solo la habían amonestado las dos veces que se trenzó en peleas con sus compañeros, sino que en la segunda de ellas no había sido claro que ella ganara el combate. La contrincante era la susodicha Mikasa: una muchacha que le había alzado la mano así, como si tal cosa, cuando la oyó contestarle mal a Eren durante la clase de matemáticas.

Desde entonces, ambas se habían declarado la guerra: Annie porque no podía creer que Mikasa tuviera esa fuerza y ese arrojo; y Mikasa… pues bien, no sabía ni le importaba por qué carajos Mikasa la desafiaba siempre que podía.

Y ahora, resultaba que la mitad de la escuela creía que una de las misiones más importantes de su vida actual —derrotar a Mikasa— estaba supeditada a algo tan estúpido como el amor a un chico x, un chico cualquiera, uno del que podría haber sido compañera de videojuegos en el mejor de los casos, pero nada más… ¿en qué cuernos pensaba la gente que comentaba esas patrañas?

Por lo tanto, una nueva misión se adhirió a la otra: tenía que demostrar a como diera lugar que ella no estaba interesada en Eren y que ninguna de sus locas competencias con Mikasa tenían que ver con eso.

¿Cómo podía hacer?

La ocasión no tardó en presentársele.

Ese año, gracias a la juntada de firmas que habían organizado entre varias estudiantes, habían logrado incluir algunas variantes de pelea cuerpo a cuerpo en el programa de Educación Física. Annie y Mikasa combatían en esas clases al menos una vez por mes, sino más, y solo se detenían cuando la profesora las separaba, cansada de ver su energía imbatible.

Ese jueves, apenas entró al gimnasio, Annie tomó la decisión. Solo un rato después, frente a frente, ella y Mikasa ya se sostenían mutuamente las manos, presionando cuanto podían para hacer a la otra caer, y quedando sin embargo suspendidas en medio, como dos potencias iguales que chocan, incapaces de avanzar. Entonces, sin aviso previo, Annie la besó. Fue solo un roce de labios: suficiente para que Mikasa abriera los ojos impactada y todo su cuerpo se debilitara. Annie la arrojó de espaldas con un golpe certero. En el suelo, Mikasa todavía la contemplaba sin poder reaccionar.

Mientras sus compañeras empezaban a murmurar a sus espaldas, Annie sonrió: dos pájaros de un tiro, ¿qué mejor?

**Author's Note:**

> Solo quiero aclarar que este relato está focalizado en Annie y traduce sus opiniones, que yo no comparto. Eren no es ningún tarado, el EreMika no es nada enfermo y el EreAnnie es una de las ships más hermosas de este universo. Pero bueno, no todo puede ocurrir en el mismo fic, ¿qué hacerle? De todas las posibles ships lesbianas de SnK, creo que ninguna me gusta tanto como el MikAnnie, así que alguna vez tenía que intentarlo :) ¡Gracias por leer hasta aquí!


End file.
